My Angel Put The Devil in Me
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Something is happening to Saul after he gets a horrific premonition and Saul then realized he needs to tell Claudette the truth.
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Happy New Year!' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. What are playboy's?

Everyone was in Hutch's place as Claudette and Saul were in bed. Claudette was able to get a mattress with some sheets and a pillow to sleep in Saul's room. We see Hutch come in as Claudette wasn't there yet.

"Saul, now she's going to be taking a space in your room, so don't pick your nose or fart."

"Dad, I don't do that in front of people."

As Saul was going to bed Hutch left but came back in.

"And don't show her your playboys!"

"What?! How did you…" Saul stopped himself as he sat back down. "I mean, what are playboy's?"

"Yeah right…" Hutch said as he left. We then see Claudette came in. Hutch closed the door as Saul looked up.

His jaw dropped. He saw Claudette and she was beautiful. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with blue long pajama pants. She still had the short hair and a brownish complexion with freckles but this was pretty to Saul standards.

"Whoa…" He whispered as she went to her bed on the floor with the sheets and pillow.

"What is it?" Claudette asked as she pulled the sheets over her and looked up at him.

Saul shook his head. "Um, nothing…"

"O…K… oh I have to ask you; do you snore?"

"Um, no… I just talk a bit. But I might be screaming in the middle in the night."

"That's because of your premonitions right?"

"Yeah, but it's not that bad."

"How do you live like that?"

"I just not think about it…"

"Mm…" Claudette said as she pulled the sheets to her shoulder and yawned.

"Good Night…" She said as she started to sleep.

"Yeah, good night…" Saul said as he shut off the light.

Saul then started to sleep and he had the dream that would haunt him.


	3. Premonitions

Claudette was in the forest while he walked around. She looked at the grass and trees and smiled. She felt calm here. Then she heard it. The sound of footsteps.

She then looked around and saw a man or at least, his shadow. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of the wind. The man was talking but the wind overtook the audio.

She then said something and she felt sad about something. She looked around and went to the floor. She had a backpack on which Claudette didn't notice. She opened the bag and revealed she took the journal that Wayne had.

The man extended a shadow like arm to her as she gave the book to him. We see the shadow then hold the book. The book then levitated over the man's hands and a blue flame started to appear on the bottom.

The flame grew bigger and bigger as Claudette saw this and got scared. She begged for him to stop as it was too late. The book was burning. The man dropped the blazing book on the floor and he stomped on it.

We get a closer look at the book and see a text on the back of the book. It says this,

"Burning book will cause apocalyptic proportions. This book is owned by Aaron and his wife…. Claudette…..."

We see Claudette's face as the man snaps his fingers and she falls to the floor unconscious. The scene ends with a look in the sky as the whole of reality was being tore apart and we see the giant X in the sky.

The X has a watercolor, psychedelic feel to it. We then go down as we see the shadow of the man laughing. And it fades too black.

Saul then woke up screaming which in turn woke up Claudette. He had labored breathing and was sweating. Claudette rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Had another premonition?"

"Y-yeah..." He trembled. He was really shaken up on this.

"Tell me what it was about…" She said getting up from her mattress and sitting on his bed.

"Well, there was this guy and he…. He… UGH! I don't know!" He screamed as he hit a spot on the bed as hard as he can.

Claudette looked at him with concern as she rubbed his back as Saul sighed.

"Don't worry… we'll find out what it was…."

Saul then looked at Claudette and smiled a bit before the smile faded. Claudette then hugged him as he was shocked at this. He then accepted it and hugged back.

When they finished hugging they looked at each other. They both then realized something. They both liked each other… a lot! Saul realized Claudette like him and vice versa.

Claudette then spoke up. "Saul, I don't know how to say this… but…"

She then got interrupted when Saul put his finger on her mouth.

"I think I can say it…"

Claudette smiled as she laughed and twirled her hair.

"Well, if you can say this better than me, go ahead…"

"I can, cause I know what you want. And what better way to say this than…"

He got up from the bed and grabbed a garbage can that was near his bed and he sat back down.

"…through song…"


	4. I'm Gay

Claudette smiled and laughed. She wanted to see this…

"Show me what you got…" Claudette said as she prepared for his song.

Saul then looked at her and smiled he then inhaled and started to make a beat with the bottom end of the garbage can. It was a simple beat and when it got up to the song, he looked at her and smiled.

This was his song.

"Oh Claudette, you are so beautiful

You have always been joyful

Isn't it great?

Can I be your mate?

Let's set up a date

Trust me I won't make it fake

Because there's something I want to say

Something that's been bothering me to the day

You know our relationship is like a cake

It's something we can make

But first I just want to say

Will you be my special mate today?"

As he stopped he did a pose and Claudette's first reaction was to laugh. This then upset Saul as he thought he did something he shouldn't have.

"Why are you…"

"Saul, that was the best thing a girl could ask…" She said as she said it as seductively as possible.

She put her hands on Saul's and he then blushed madly. Claudette then chuckled as she saw this. She then looked at him and bit her lip.

Saul then stopped blushing and made his move. He threw the garbage can aside and leaned in. Claudette also leaned in.

They then shared their first kiss. They seemed to enjoy it a lot as they were really going at it. They then pulled away as the taste of each other filled their mouths. Claudette then spoke up.

"I love you…"

"I'm gay…" Claudette groaned as he laughed.

"I love you too…" Saul said as they kissed again.


	5. Drunken Haze

It was now morning and we see a shot of the toaster as it finished toasting something. We see a pair of hands grabbing the toast as we zoom out and see it was Kate who took the toast.

We then see a shot of Saul cuddled up with Claudette in his bed. When they both woke up, they looked at each other and smiled. They planted a kiss on each other's lips as they then got out of bed.

We then see them, now showered and dressed going downstairs together holding hands. When they got to the kitchen, we see Kate, Humphrey, Hutch, and Wayne looking at them and smiling.

"I guess you two told each other?" Wayne asked.

"Yep…" Saul said as he and Claudette sat down at the table.

"I'm glad… anyway, like I was saying, I think someone or something took my TARDIS."

"You could've just left it on a different planet." Humphrey suggested.

"Oh yeah, I think I would remember that."

"You drink…." Kate said as she sat down next to Humphrey.

"And you're a liar…"

"True, but I would remember my lies even in my drinking haze… anyway, I'm sure it'll turn up soon."

As they were talking, Claudette and Saul were talking.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Saul asked.

"Well, now that we're together… there's one thing I've always wanted to do with you." She said as she put her hand on Saul's leg and started to stroke it.

Saul then blushed as he knew what she wanted. He gulped.

"Claudette… right here?" He asked as Claudette sighed and replied with this…

"Duh, not here, your room… I figure we go in your room, close the door and…. Well…"

She said as she looked at him wanting some action. Saul couldn't say anything as he was so flustered.

"But…. I might not be that good or… ya'know…" He then made a measurement with his hands to symbolize something to his…. *Ahem*…. Member…

"I'll still have a good time… plus, who knows, you could… *Whispers in ear* rock my world."

Saul then got up and dragged Claudette towards his room, basically running there.


	6. We See the Light

When the two lovers got to the room, Saul sat down on his bed as Claudette closed the door. She then walked over to him and still standing, started to kiss him.

She then pulled away and started to do something that she knew would excite Saul. She started to strip-tease. She started with taking off her shirt and revealing that she had a white bra on.

She then slowly took off her skirt but not before she a glimpse of what she had under it by turning around and bending down, revealing her panties.

Saul was getting excited by this. He felt his member grow. Saul then started to take off his pants as Claudette took off her skirt revealing her white panties.

Saul was able to throw out the pants and soon Claudette saw that his member had grew full scale. She thought to herself.

" _It may not be that big but it'll work…"_

Claudette then went over and started to take off Saul's underwear. Saul moaned as she took it off and now she revealed his member.

Claudette then slowly started to jerk it while Saul sat there in bliss. Claudette felt he was tensing up so she went faster and faster.

Saul drooled a bit as she stroked it. Saul then spoke with bliss.

"Don't… stop…" He said in-between pants. It didn't take long before Saul almost shouted this next line.

"Claudette! I'm gonna…"

Claudette then took this opportunity to suck his penis as he was ready to blow. Then it happened. Saul shot a load into Claudette's mouth and she gulped it all down with some spilling to the sides of her mouth.

After he finished, Claudette looked up and swallowed the cum. Saul then saw her take off her panties revealing her slit on her vagina.

"I'm gonna take you for a ride…" Claudette said as she started to guide Saul's member into her.

So as Saul's member grew again looking at her breasts up close, Claudette then took this time to guide the penis into her orifice.

The tip touched her and she shivered. Saul then noticed this and he talked to her.

"Are you sure about this?"

Claudette looked at him and seductively said, "Yes". Claudette then started to push herself onto him and she moaned in pleasure as the size of Saul's member and this being her first time simulated her.

Saul moaned also as he enjoyed doing this. They both moaned as the Saul's member slapped against the pussy. Saul then got an idea. He heard something from Erik that, well, it simulated the pleasure of the girl.

Saul then grabbed Claudette's butt and spread her cheeks apart. Claudette was confused by this but let it happen.

Saul then stuck a finger in her butthole. She then gasped… not in pain, but in pleasure. She loved this. This made her vagina twitch a bit as she felt tension her womanhood.

She then moaned loudly as the bed shook and Saul continued to stick her finger there. She then couldn't take it. She basically screamed the next part.

"Saul! You're so big! I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Her vagina the clamped around his penis as she squirted all over Saul's member. Saul moaned Claudette's name as he also came. Claudette drooled a bit as she held on to the sheets as she came.

They then came down from cloud nine and looked at each other. They stared lovingly.

"That was amazing…" Claudette panted.

"Glad you enjoyed it…"

They then finished it off with a kiss.

 _ **Nwkl mj dhmevyw**_


End file.
